Trouver le chemin qui les mènera l'un vers l'autre
by Amandine6938
Summary: All Human. Elena, jeune diplômée, revient chez elle avec l'espoir de conquérir le cœur de son meilleur ami, Damon, dont elle est follement amoureuse depuis plusieurs années. Elle espère que ses sentiments seront réciproques. Malheureusement, dés son retour à MF, elle se apprendra qu'il est sur le point de se marier. Avec une femme qu'Elena connait bien. Résumé long à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

**_Trouver le chemin qui les mènera l'un vers l'autre _**

_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW. Bref le même discours habituel._

_AH. Elena Gilbert, jeune diplômée d'Harvard, revient chez elle avec l'espoir de conquérir le cœur de son meilleur ami, Damon Salvatore, dont elle est follement amoureuse depuis plusieurs années. Elle espère qu'il la verra différemment et qu'il finira par s'intéresser à elle. Malheureusement, dés son retour à Mystic Falls, elle constatera que rien a changé, tout le monde la voit encore comme la jeune sœur de Katherine, «miss perfection». Pire, Elena découvrira que sa nombriliste de sœur est fiancée à l'amour de sa vie!_

_ Damon épousera-t-il Katherine ou bien réalisera-t-il qu'Elena existe? Trouveront-ils le chemin qui les mènera l'un vers l'autre ou seront-ils destinés à vivre séparément? _

_Une histoire écrite il y a un peu plus de deux ans. J'ai seulement effectué quelques petites modifications avant de la publier. _

_Actuellement j'ai peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Toutes mes histoires sont malheureusement en hiatus. J'en suis désolée. _

_Pour en revenir à cette fiction, lorsque je l'ai écrite, je voulais faire quelque chose de différent, avec une histoire «all humans». C'est donc très différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, et le caractère des personnages peut différencier de celui qu'ils ont dans la série. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Amandine._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

Enfin! Après trois années passées loin de chez elle, à travailler nuit et jour pour prouver qu'elle valait quelque chose et réussir un cursus paramédical avec des modules médicaux en complément, Elena Gilbert soupira de bonheur en voyant le panneau indiquant l'entrée de Mystic Falls. Sa ville. L'endroit où elle avait grandi. L'endroit où elle se sentait chez elle. Pourtant, les habitants de cette petite bourgade de Virginie n'avaient jamais été très chaleureux avec elle. À part quelques uns de ses proches, son frère et Damon Salvatore, tout le monde la traitait avec mépris. Elle avait beau être belle et intelligente, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu le charisme de sa sœur ainée.

Katherine avait toujours été celle qui attirait les regards et l'attention. Extravertie, elle adorait se faire remarquer et sautait sur la moindre occasion pour se mettre en avant. Les gens la trouvait toujours extrêmement belle, parfaite même, et ils ne cessaient de formuler l'espoir qu'Elena puisse un jour ressembler un peu plus à son ainée.

Même leurs propres parents n'avaient d'yeux que pour Katherine! Cette dernière pouvait dire et faire se qu'elle voulait, jamais ils ne la contredisaient ou ne lui posaient une injonction. Ils s'intéressaient exclusivement à elle et en oubliaient leurs deux autres enfants qui avaient pourtant besoin d'eux. Heureusement, Jeremy et Elena avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre, ainsi que sur la sœur de leur mère, Jenna, et le mari de cette dernière, Alaric. Ces derniers leur gardaient toujours la porte ouverte en cas de problèmes, et avaient financé l'intégralité des études universitaire de leur nièce. Contrairement aux autres, ils ne se laissaient pas duper par Katherine et encourageaient constamment Elena et Jeremy dans leurs projets.

Auprès d'eux, Elena avait l'impression d'exister. Ils l'écoutaient, la conseillaient, l'aidaient. Ils agissaient comme de véritables parents pour la jeune femme studieuse et discrète qu'était Elena.

Cette dernière partageait peut-être quelques caractéristiques physiques avec sa sœur, mais elle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Katherine! Elle était humble et désintéressée. Elle se contentait simplement d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice, en s'investissant dans la vie de la communauté, à hauteur de ses moyens, mais elle ne cherchait jamais à attirer l'attention sur elle. Elena brillait par sa discrétion. Un brin trop timide et parfois gauche, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle passait le plus clair de son temps le nez dans un livre, à étudier. Au lycée, elle ne sortait qu'une fois par semaine, avec son petit cercle d'amis.

C'était lors d'une soirée à laquelle Caroline Forbes, l'un de ses meilleures amies, l'avait forcée à se rendre, un samedi de décembre, qu'elle avait rencontré Damon Salvatore. Il était plus âgé qu'elle, de huit ans son ainé, mais une connexion s'était immédiatement établie à l'instant même de leur rencontre fortuite.

Le jeune homme connaissait peu Mystic Falls, ses parents y vivaient depuis quelques années, mais lui était resté en Italie afin d'y poursuivre une partie de ses études. Désormais il revenait auprès de sa famille afin de continuer son internat à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls.

Il ne connaissait donc personne en ville. Elena lui avait alors tout naturellement proposé de lui faire découvrir la ville et ses environs, et ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter de tout, avant de se revoir plusieurs fois dans les jours qui suivirent.

Ce fut ainsi que naquit leur amitié. Une amitié forte et solide, mais une amitié seulement, au plus grand dam de la jeune femme qui s'était follement éprise du Dom Juan italien, qui lui brisait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il se présentait face à elle avec une nouvelle fille à son bras.

Durant les années qui suivirent leur rencontre, elle l'avait écouté plus d'une fois lui parler de ses conquêtes féminines. Il prenait même souvent conseil auprès d'elle. Malheureusement, jamais elle n'avait réussi à lui déclamer ses sentiments. Elena pensait qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. D'un part elle se sentait trop jeune pour lui, et puis, Damon ne sortait qu'avec des filles belles et sûres d'elles. En comparaison, Elena ne se considérait que comme une lycéenne insignifiante et un peu gauche, elle pensait que son ami lui rirait au nez si elle se confiait à lui avec une telle vulnérabilité.

Et puis elle était partie à l'université. Ils avaient malgré eux cessé de se voir et gardaient contact à travers des mails qu'ils s'envoyaient de temps à autre. Damon était pris par son travail et enchainait les gardes de nuits ou lors des jours fériés. Quant à Elena, elle s'était consacrée exclusivement à ses études, jamais elle ne s'était intéressée aux autres garçons, bien trop éprise de Damon. Aujourd'hui elle rentrait au pays en jeune femme accomplie qui nourrissait le fol espoir d'intéresser Damon Salvatore, mais elle craignait de n'être pour lui que sa meilleure amie. Une partie d'elle voulait libérer ses sentiments amoureux enfouis, alors qu'une autre partie restait tétanisée à l'idée d'y faire face. De plus, Damon et elle ne s'étaient pas revus depuis trois ans, elle craignait que cette alchimie qu'ils partageaient à l'époque ait disparue.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et se gara dans l'allée de la petite maison familiale, située sur Maple Street. Elle s'empressa de sortir son baluchon du coffre de sa voiture et courut à l'intérieur de la maison, pressée de retrouver sa famille. Son frère lui avait terriblement manqué. Jeremy était celui avec qui elle partageait ses secrets, même ceux qu'elle aurait voulu lui cacher. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et devinait toujours lorsque les choses n'allaient pas ou lorsqu'elle gardait des maux sur le cœur. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper, Elena était certaine que comme elle, Jeremy avait plein de choses à lui raconter. Mais cela devra attendre quelques heures! Dans l'immédiat la jeune femme espérait lire de la fierté dans le regard des ses parents. Elle voulait que son père la félicite et cesse de ne voir en elle que l'ombre de Katherine, l'enfant prodigue.

- Elena, ne devais-tu pas rentrer la semaine prochaine? S'enquit Grayson Gilbert, sans même se lever de son fauteuil. Si nous avions su, nous aurions réaménager notre emploi du temps. Cette semaine est vraiment chargée, tu sais. Ta mère et moi n'aurons aucun temps à t'accorder.

- Ce n'est rien papa, moi aussi, j'ai énormément de choses de prévues, répondit Elena en cachant sa déception. Et puis, je suis à Mystic Falls pour un petit moment.

Son père n'avait pas changé. Il ne s'était pas levé de son maudit fauteuil pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait même pas félicité pour son diplôme. Rien. Il restait assis et lisait son satané journal. Comme toujours. Si Katherine se trouvait à sa place, oh mon dieu, ce serait un jour béni. Il serait déjà debout et sortirait le champagne.

Elena avait envie de pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu croire que les choses seraient différentes? Ses parents ne changeraient jamais. Il n'y en aura toujours que pour sa sœur. Le salon lui-même était un autel dédié à la gloire de son ainée. Il était décoré de ses médailles et de photos d'elle enfant, de photos d'elle obtenant son diplôme de management, de justesse, et d'une école méconnue de la région… Katherine était le centre d'intérêt de ses parents. Elle serait toujours l'enfant parfaite et Elena serait toujours la fille insignifiante. Inintéressante.

La jeune femme sécha discrètement une de ses larmes et se tourna pour montrer à l'étage. Elle comptait déballer ses affaires et s'installer confortablement sur son lit pour confier ses peines à son journal. Ou alors, elle irait réveiller son dormeur de frère et se consolerait en constatant qu'elle avait manqué à au moins un membre de sa propre famille.

- Elena, tu es là au bon moment, ma chérie! S'exclama Miranda Gilbert, en descendant les escaliers. Ta sœur va descendre d'une minute à l'autre, tu lui diras ce que tu penses de sa robe. Gray', les retouches sont faites, vient donc voir le résultat final! Katy est magnifique!

Alors que son père se leva enfin de son sacro saint fauteuil, son frère, en béquille, accompagné de Bonnie qui jouait les infirmières, franchit la porte d'entrée. Apparemment il rentrait de sa séance de rééducation. Le mois dernier, il avait eu un petit accident de sport et s'était cassé la jambe, ce qui l'avait empêcher de se rendre à sa remise de diplôme, sinon Jeremy l'aurait mitraillé de photos avec grand plaisir.

- Je savais bien que c'était ta voiture garée devant la maison, sourit son frère en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué. Désolé d'avoir loupé ta remise de diplôme. Je suis fier de toi, sœurette.

- Elena, que c'est bon de te revoir à la maison! Renchérit Bonnie.

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi, leur confia Elena. Je…

Comme toujours, la jeune femme fut interrompue par sa sœur. Katherine descendait les escaliers dans une magnifique robe blanche. Une robe de mariée. En voyant sa sœur, Elena comprit que cette dernière était fiancée, mais elle réalisa que personne n'avait cru bon de l'en informer. Mais même si elle se sentait blessée par le comportement de ses proches, elle fit mine de se réjouir pour Katherine et la flatta en lui portant un peu d'intérêt.

- Alors tu vas te marier, conclut bêtement Elena. Comment as-tu rencontré ton futur mari? S'il est de Mystic Falls, je le connais peut-être. Raconte moi tout!

- C'est Damon, répondit simplement sa sœur. Et il est parfait! C'est merveilleux!

Et pendant que Katherine expliquait par a plus b à quel point elle était heureuse et comment Damon et elle étaient tombés amoureux, le cœur d'Elena se brisa en mille morceaux. Sa propre sœur allait épouser l'amour de sa vie! La jeune femme se fit force pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Heureusement, elle sentit la présence de son frère derrière elle, et elle savait que Bonnie et lui étaient là aussi pour l'aider à ne pas flancher devant le restant de sa famille.

- Damon, mon Damon? S'étrangla Elena, avant de se reprendre en croisant le regard noir que lui jetaient ses parents et sa sœur. Je veux dire, mon ami Damon? Celui avec qui je passais mes samedis après-midi à regarder de vieux films en noir et blanc? Tu vas épouser mon ami Damon?

- Oui, ce Damon, confirma sa sœur avec un sourire presque narquois. Tu en connais combien d'autres? Le mariage est prévu pour après demain, tu es donc de retour au bon moment pour assister à la fête et nous dire au revoir. Oh, et tu pourras être ma demoiselle d'honneur! Je suis certaine que je pourrais te trouver une robe parfaite!

- Demoiselle d'honneur? Dire au revoir? Murmura la plus jeune sous le choc.

- Oui. Ne pensais-tu pas tout de même que nous nous encrouterions dans ce trou perdu? Elena, tu es probablement la seule personne à vouloir passer le restant de tes jours dans cette ville pourrie! Damon et moi comptons vivre dans la lumière, là où il y a de la vie. Nous allons emménager à Los Angeles! J'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau travail là-bas, et Damon ne tardera pas à être embauché dans un hôpital de la ville. Ensuite, je pourrais démissionner et m'occuper des enfants! Et bien évidemment nous constituer un bon carnet d'adresse en sympathisant avec les personnes influentes de la ville!

Elena n'écoutait déjà plus sa sœur. Elle s'excusa, prétextant être fatiguée et monta à l'étage, rejoindre sa chambre où elle s'effondra en larmes sur son lit. Son frère et Bonnie lui emboitèrent le pas et la jeune femme entendit son frère demander à leur amie de les laisser seuls avant de venir la prendre dans ses bras.

- J'aurais voulu te le dire, mais je ne savais pas comment, murmura-t-il simplement. Désolé. Comment tu…

- Ne me demande pas comment je vais. S'il te plait, pleura Elena.

- Tu ne l'as pas oublié, en conclut son frère.

- Jamais je ne le pourrais, répondit la jeune femme avant de changer de sujet. Donc, toi et Bonnie?

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien vu les regards échangés par son frère et sa meilleure amie, elle avait parfaitement comprit que ces deux là étaient plus qu'amis et se montrait désireuse d'en savoir plus. Parler de la relation entre Bonnie et Jeremy la distrairait du mariage de Katherine et Damon.

- Attendions ton retour pour te le dire, s'excusa le jeune homme. C'est récent et… ça c'est fait, c'est tout. Je suis bien avec elle. S'il te plait ne soit pas en colère.

- Je ne le suis pas. Je suis même plutôt heureuse pour vous deux, sourit sa sœur. Raconte moi dont tout!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span>**** Alors ce prologue vous plait-il? Je sais, ça change de mes autres histoires. Je le répète, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. J'ai retrouvé cette histoire sur mon iPad, j'ai décidé de la publier pour faire patienter, en attendant le retour de mes autres fils en cour. Quand, c'est la question. **

****J'espère que cette histoire vous plait. ****

****J********'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.****

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires, ils me vont droit au cœur. Et bien moi qui pensais que le all human dérangerait quelques lecteurs, j'avoue être agréablement surprise!**

**Je sais que je ne poste pas aussi vite que vous l'espériez, j'en suis navrée. Pour la même raison que le restant de mon travail est en hiatus, je manque de temps. Des journées de 48h ne suffiraient pas pour faire tout ce que j'ai à faire! MAIS TOUT SERA PUBLIÉ UN JOUR OU L'AUTRE!**

**Je tenais aussi à préciser que cette histoire est intégralement écrite. Je ne change que certains détails par rapport à la VO, écrite il y a quelques années. Ce ne sont que des modifications mineurs, type lieu de tel événement, petite phrase rajoutée à une conversation… MAIS L'HISTOIRE EST ÉCRITE. Elle n'est simplement pas découpée en chapitres, donc je ne sais pas exactement combien il en aura. Je pense que ce sera une quinzaine de chapitres. L'histoire n'est pas un longue histoire comme _Quand tout à basculé_. **

**Miwakoko:**** Ravie que le prologue te plaise et merci de ta compréhension concernant mes hiatus et mon irrégularité dans les publications. Et oui, Damon agit en crétin, mais… **

**GuestS:**** Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Mais Katherine est loin d'être parfaite, c'est une peste. L'histoire fait qu'elle est l'enfant prodigue, mais le sera-t-elle encore longtemps? Comme je le disais plus haut, l'histoire est complète. Seulement elle n'est pas chapitrée, mais vue la longueurs, je pense qu'elle comportera une quinzaine de chapitres. **

**Ilona:**** Je compte tout publier de cette histoire, ne t'en fais pas. En tout cas je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. **

**MarieZ:**** Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise tant. Désolée de te faire attendre, je n'ai plus trop de temps en ce moment pour ouvrir mon ordi et poster sur le site. Navrée. **

**Layla:**** Contente que la fic te plaise. Comme je le disais, l'histoire est écrite, mais pas encore chapitrée, je la chapitre à chaque publication, mais je pense qu'elle comportera une quinzaine de chapitres. **

**Valrus:**** Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Je suis contente de constater que tu ne sois pas dérangée par le fait que les personnages soient tous humains. Je le craignais, surtout de la part de mes habitués. Concernant la fic, tu as raison, Elena n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec Katherine. Sa sœur est une véritable peste. Concernant les chapitres, je le disais, j'opte pour une quinzaine, aux vues de la longueur de l'histoire. Et oui, mon iPad regorge de trésors, si tu savais. **

**Helene08:**** De mon côté, je suis ravie de retrouver mes lecteurs et d'en connaître de nouveaux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de publier à nouveau (même si je ne publie qu'une fois par mois!). Katherine n'est pas parfaite. Ce n'est pas la gentille sœur. C'est Katherine. Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose, mais je peux affirmer que Katherine ne trompe pas Damon. Mais leur mariage à une raison. Peut-être s'aiment-ils simplement. Ou alors il y a autre chose. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Et oui, l'histoire est écrite. **

**Guest: ****Ravie de constater que tu aimes tant mes fictions. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Cette histoire est écrite depuis un bail, oui, et entière. **

**DelenaNian109:**** Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise tant. Elena est piégée par sa famille dans cette histoire et elle ne peut rien faire. Elle se sent oppressée par Katherine, voir inférieure à sa sœur. Elle est persuadée n'avoir aucune chance avec Damon. Mais est-ce vrai? **

**Dray86:**** Et oui, ça faisait longtemps! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Doublement puisque «je t'ai remise doucement dans le Delena», pour reprendre tes termes. Même si je suis persuadée qu'il existe de superbes fictions Kolena. **

**Guest:**** Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Mes autres fics sont en hiatus, comme je l'explique plus haut. J'espère que celle-ci te consolera. **

**Mure-Framboise:**** Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Katherine est une fille pourrie gâtée, elle ne se soucie nullement de sa sœur. Elena en bave et comme elle se sent inférieure à sa sœur, elle n'a pas fini d'en baver. **

**Guest:**** _The Fury_ est en hiatus. Comme toutes mes autres fics. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à l'écriture ces derniers temps. Mais je terminerai tout tôt ou tard. **

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tout, j'espère échanger à nouveau avec vous après ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 1<em>**

Elena se consolait en écoutant son frère lui expliquer comment il s'était épris de Bonnie, lorsque leur mère fit irruption dans la chambre de la jeune femme et demanda à son fils de bien vouloir les laisser seule. Son ton était autoritaire et sans appel, Jeremy se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui fit signe d'obéir afin de ne pas contrarier Miranda.

Elena ignorait ce que sa mère lui voulait. Jamais auparavant elle n'était montée lui parler dans sa chambre. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait abordé une mine si grave.

La jeune femme commençait à s'inquiéter lorsque Miranda brisa le silence:

- Je voudrais mettre les choses au clair avec toi, Elena, dit-elle sur un ton grave. Je sais pertinemment qu'avant ton départ, tu avais le béguin pour Damon. Mais j'espère que les choses ont changé et que tu as évolué. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a huit ans de plus que toi et surtout qu'il est fiancé à ta sœur? Elena, à l'époque, tu n'as rien fait, tu aurais pu lui dire ce que tu ressentais réellement pour lui, mais tu es restée silencieuse et tu es partie à l'université. Ta sœur est restée et elle a fini par commencer une histoire avec lui. Aujourd'hui ils sont fiancés. Ils vont se marier. Katherine est heureuse.

- Où veux-tu en venir? Demanda Elena en redoutant la réponse.

- Je veux seulement que tu saches ce qu'il en est, lui répondit sa mère. Ta sœur est heureuse et…

- Et le bonheur de Katherine est tout ce qui compte, répliqua la jeune femme qui ne connaissait que trop bien la chanson. Elle va se marier et tu crois que je pourrais faire, ou dire, quelque chose qui empêcherait le mariage.

- Je voulais surtout m'assurer que tu ne ferrais rien qui vous ferrais souffrir ta sœur et toi. Elena, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Tu viens d'obtenir un diplôme d'Harvard, un brillant avenir t'attend. Concentre toi là dessus. Et un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un, au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins, et tu comprendras que Damon n'était pas fait pour toi.

- Damon est mon meilleur ami. Simplement mon meilleur ami. J'espère que les choses sont claires, maman.

- Puisque Damon n'est qu'un ami, les choses sont claires, Elena, acquiesça Miranda Gilbert en quittant la pièce.

Immédiatement après la sortie de scène de sa mère, Jeremy retourna auprès de sa sœur. Il présageait que rien ne pourrait sortir de bon de leur tête à tête. Après tout, leurs parents ne protégeaient que les intérêts de Katherine. Ils se fichaient bien qu'Elena ne souffre en apprenant que leur sœur et Damon s'apprêtaient à se marier.

- Tu sais quoi, je t'emmène boire un verre au Mystic Grill, proposa le jeune homme afin de distraire sa sœur. Et je te laisserai commander toutes les mousses au chocolat que tu veux sans me moquer de toi! Promis, juré!

- D'accord, céda Elena, encore en larmes. Mais il y a un tout petit problème, Jer. Tu ne peux pas m'emmener. Avec tes béquilles, c'est plutôt moi qui vais te conduire au Mystic Grill, frérot!

Pendant ce temps, au restaurant fréquenté quotidiennement par les habitants de la ville, les Salvatore s'installaient à leur table habituelle. Damon et sa mère, Marie, venaient de récupérer Stefan à l'aéroport, et maintenant, la famille discutait du mariage de l'ainé des deux frères.

- Je vous le répète les garçons, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'honorer les dernières volontés de Guiseppe. Je vais vendre la maison et vous serez tous les deux libres de toutes vos obligations imposées par votre idiot de père.

Le patriarche Salvatore était décédé depuis six mois, et à l'ouverture du testament, ils avaient appris qu'il ne laissait aucun argent à son épouse. Il lui léguait seulement la maison, une maison que Marie Salvatore ne pouvait assumer financièrement. Quant à ses fils, s'ils voulaient toucher l'argent qui leur était destiné, ils devaient respecter ses dernières volontés au doigt et à l'œil. Il fallait que Stefan obtienne un diplôme commerce de l'université de Yale, afin de reprendre l'entreprise familiale et Damon devait se marier. Les deux frères, contraints, s'étaient pliés aux bonnes volontés de leur père, qui même mort continuait de leur faire vivre l'enfer. Le plus jeune des deux avait dû tirer un trait sur son envie de faire médecine, et l'ainé renonçait à sa liberté afin d'aider sa mère à conserver cette maison qu'elle chérissait tant en se fiançant avec sa dernière conquête, Katherine Gilbert.

- Maman, tu ne vendras pas la maison! Insista Damon. Stefan et moi allons respecter les volontés du testament et nous t'aiderons à payer les charges.

- Tu n'as pas envie de te marier, mon cœur! Et ton frère ne veut pas faire du commerce! S'énerva Marie. Tu ignores encore ce que tu veux, ou plutôt tu refuses de l'admettre, mais je te connais et je sais ce que tu désires, et ce n'est certainement pas passer le restant de tes jours marié à Katherine «agaçante, pourrie-gâtée» Gilbert! Tu ne l'aimes même pas! Et toi Stefan, tu rêves depuis tout petit d'être médecin, mon bébé. Annule ce mariage poussin! Et Steffy, reprend tes études! Soyez heureux, mes fils!

Mais malgré l'insistance de leur mère, aucun des deux frères ne céda. Ils ne voulaient pas la voir briser lorsqu'elle perdrait cette maison qui est le seul symbole de bonheur familiale. Les années de vie communes avec Guiseppe avaient été horribles pour eux trois. Leur père adorait exercer sa tyrannie sur eux trois. Les seuls moments où la famille était heureuse se trouvaient être lorsque Guiseppe Salvatore partait en voyage d'affaire et que les deux frères se retrouvaient seuls avec leur mère. Marie les chouchoutait, avec elle, ils passaient leur temps à rigoler et à jouer. Leur mère faisait en sorte qu'ils ne s'ennuient jamais. Elle leur trouvait toujours des distractions folles si bien que les deux frères attendaient avec impatience les voyages d'affaires de leur parâtre.

Lorsqu'elle entra au Mystic Grill, la première chose que vit Elena Gilbert fut la famille Salvatore entrain d'échanger une conversation animée. Les traits du visage de Damon était ferme, et vue que Marie Salvatore s'agitait dans tous les sens, la jeune femme en conclut vite que la mère et le fils s'opposaient à propos d'un sujet ou d'un autre. Il était flagrant qu'un désaccord opposait la famille d'origine italienne.

Soudainement, Marie cessa ses gesticulations. Elle venait d'apercevoir Elena et l'interpela avant de s'empresser de venir la rejoindre, avec ses deux fils à ses côtés.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, la mère de Damon adorait la jeune femme depuis toujours. Elle la trouvait charmante et serviable, agréable à vivre et bien plus discrète et sérieuse que sa sœur, Katherine, qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. Pour tout dire, elle la détestait et haïssait l'idée qu'elle devienne l'épouse de son fils ainé.

- Oh, enfin, tu es de retour! S'exclama la mère des deux frères. Félicitation pour ton diplôme, je suis très fière de toi.

- Merci.

- Ma mère est fière de toi, mais moins que moi, déclara Damon en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Félicitations! Oh c'est bon de te revoir, Elena. Tu m'as manqué.

Dans les bras de Damon, la brunette oublia un instant le mariage de son ami. Son cœur battait soudainement plus rapidement et sa raison s'envolait. Elle était heureuse de retrouver enfin celui qu'elle considérait comme son seul et unique amour.

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

- J'aurai aimé pouvoir venir à ta remise de diplôme, mais…

- Tu étais en colloque à l'étranger, compléta la jeune femme. J'ai reçu ton mail. Et tes fleurs. Elles étaient magnifiques, merci, murmura-t-elle humblement avant d'enchainer sur une autre sujet. J'aurai aimé pouvoir revenir quand ton père est décédé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu avais des examens. Et tu les as brillamment réussi. Je suis vraiment fier de toi, Elena.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, rigola la jeune femme en suivant son ami.

Damon l'entraina en dehors du Mystic Grill, Stefan, Marie et Jeremy comprirent alors qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls pendant un long moment. Lorsque les deux inséparables partaient en vadrouille, cela durait des heures. Alors Marie Salvatore invita le jeune Gilbert à déjeuner à sa table, et murmura à l'oreille de son cadet:

- Tu vois ce que ton frère veut. Pousse le à mettre fin à ce manège de mariage avec cette peste! La maison n'a aucune importance pour moi en comparaison du bonheur de mes fils.

- Maman, cesse de vouloir me manipuler, le gronda Stefan. Et Elena est simplement la meilleure amie de Damon. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Katherine et que tu adores sa sœur – d'ailleurs tu rêve de voir Damon avec Elena –, mais…

- Ton frère est amoureux d'Elena. Il ne le sait pas encore, c'est tout!

- C'est n'importe quoi! S'exclama le jeune homme.

- Tu es bien un homme, mon fils. Tellement naïf, soupira Marie en s'installant à sa table. Pensons à manger au lieu de t'écouter dire des bêtises!

Avant le départ d'Elena, les deux amis avaient l'habitude de se retrouver dans la maison d'invités des Salvatore, ce fut donc tout naturellement que Damon la conduisit là-bas.

Rien n'avait changé. Tout était vraiment comme dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme. C'était comme si la maison attendait le retour d'Elena. D'ailleurs la brunette ne se fit pas supplier pour reprendre possession des lieux. Elle trouvait l'air vicié, la maison d'invités n'avait pas été aérée depuis son départ. Elle ouvrit donc les fenêtres puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Damon fit un feu de cheminée afin de les chauffer un peu, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour discuter.

Tous les sujets furent abordés. Le travail du jeune homme, les études et les projets d'avenir de la jeune femme, ainsi que le mariage. Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir comment Damon était tombé entre les griffes de sa sœur.

- C'est arrivé, tout simplement, répondit Damon sur un ton gêné et évasif. Et toi, tes amours?

- Rien à signaler, répondit la jeune femme avant de changer de sujet. J'ai envie de manger des chamallows au feu de bois, penses-tu pouvoir en trouver?

- Je vais aller en chercher chez ma mère, sourit Damon. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Elena Gilbert.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que le téléphone du jeune homme ne retentisse. Katherine l'appelait. Elle se plaignait et lui demandait, sur un ton très autoritaire, de venir la rejoindre à l'hôtel qui abriterait la cérémonie et la réception du mariage afin de peaufiner quelques détails. Damon fut donc contraint et forcé de s'excuser auprès d'Elena. Il lui proposa de la raccompagner en ville, mais la jeune femme préféra rester un moment dans cette maison, témoin des meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie.

Lorsque le jeune homme passa le pas de la porte, Elena se laissa tomber prés de la cheminée et pleura silencieusement. L'instant d'avant, tout allait bien. Damon et elle rigolaient et se gavaient de chamallows tout en savourant le moment passé ensemble. Puis Katherine avait appelé, et le jeune homme était parti la rejoindre.

La jeune femme resta un long moment immobile, à pleurer au coin du feu, puis, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la nuit tombait, elle sécha ses larmes et quitta la maison afin de rejoindre la résidence principale des Salvatore.

Elle espérait que Marie était rentrée chez elle et pourrait la raccompagner en ville. Il faisait noir dehors, le froid se faisait terriblement ressentir, avec le vent terrible qui s'abattait sur la ville. La propriété des Salvatore se trouvait à cinq kilomètres de chez les Gilbert, Elena se voyait mal marcher par ce temps jusqu'à chez ses parents. Et son téléphone portable était resté en recharge sur sa table de chevet!

- Elena, je vois que mon fils et toi avez retrouvé vos vielles habitudes! Sourit Marie en la voyant surgir dans son salon.

- Oui, nous étions dans la maison d'invités, confirma Elena. Elle est toujours aussi magnifique.

- Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas habitée, soupira madame Salvatore. Il y a quelques années, j'espérais qu'un jour, un de mes fils y emménagerait avec une femme et des enfants… D'ailleurs en parlant d'enfants, où est passé mon poussin d'amour?

- «Ton poussin d'amour», Marie, hurlerait en s'il t'entendait l'appeler ainsi, rigola la jeune femme. Malheureusement, Damon a dû partir. Katherine l'a appelé. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me ramener en ville.

- Bien sur! Quelle question! S'exclama la mère des Salvatore. Tu sais très bien que je te considère comme ma propre fille, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse te refuser, Elena. Donc Katherine a appelé mon fils. Que lui voulait-elle encore?

Elena expliqua brièvement ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre de la conversation téléphonique entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retrouvée à table avec Marie. Cette dernière détestait manger seule, et comme ses deux fils se trouvaient loin d'elle, elle était heureuse d'avoir la compagnie d'Elena. Toutes les deux discutèrent longuement avant que la mère des deux frères n'aborde un sujet épineux:

- Elena, tu as de l'influence sur mon fils, parle lui. Moi, j'ai tout essayé, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Toi, il t'écoutera. Convainc le de cesser cette mascarade. Dis lui de renoncer à ce mariage qui le rendra malheureux! Épouser ta sœur! Katherine est une véritable peste! Elle va rendre mon bébé malheureux, cette petite garce!

La jeune femme ne contredit pas Marie. Katherine n'était pas faite pour lui. Mais elle n'en dirait jamais rien. Elena n'aimait pas les conflits ou colporter des rumeurs, elle préférait se taire plutôt que de dire des méchancetés. Même si sa sœur et elle n'avaient aucune infinité, jamais elle ne dirait du mal de Katherine. Jamais elle ne la ferrait souffrir délibérément.

Son ainée représentait tout ce qu'Elena détestait dans la vie. Elle était imbue de sa personne, despotique, méchante et autoritaire. Elle aimait humilier les plus faibles qu'elle et adorait tourner en ridicule sa pauvre petite sœur en lui faisant des réflexions blessantes. Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout se permettre parce que leurs parents ne lui imposaient jamais aucune limite et la soutenaient coute que coute, envers et contre tous.

- Damon doit forcément voir du bon chez Katherine pour se marier avec elle, soupira Elena qui tentait de masquer ses sentiments.

- Damon a surtout besoin d'être fortement secoué! S'écria Marie, en colère contre les choix du jeune homme. Et puisque je n'arrive à rien avec mon fils, tu es la seule qui puisse le ramener dans le droit chemin. Tu as toujours eu une bonne influence sur Damon. Et il tient beaucoup à toi.

- Et que suis-je censée faire? Demanda Elena. Convaincre Damon de renoncer à ce mariage et briser le cœur de ma sœur?

Car même si les deux sœur Gilbert ne s'entendaient pas, Elena ne voulait en aucun cas nuire à Katherine. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. À vrai dire, la jeune femme était tout le contraire. Elle se souciait des autres, et elle se souciait malgré tout de sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer de peine. Si Damon devait renoncer à ce mariage, il le ferrait de lui même.

- Oui! S'agita Marie. Et on y gagnerait toutes les deux.

- Pardon? Balbutia Elena, qui craignait que Marie n'ait compris quels genres de sentiments elle éprouvait pour Damon.

- Tu aimes mon fils, Elena. Tu es amoureuse de lui. Le seul qui l'ignore, c'est Damon. Il ignore même qu'il t'ai…

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre à la maison, la coupa Elena qui refusait d'avoir cette conversation avec Marie.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôtel, Damon retrouva une Katherine furieuse. Il semblait qu'un souci de traiteur l'ait contrarié, et l'absence de son fiancé n'avait pas arrangé les choses. D'ailleurs le jeune homme dû se justifier auprès d'elle et lui avouer qu'il venait de passer les dernières heures en compagnie d'Elena. Ce qui enragea Katherine qui l'insulta et lui interdisait d'avoir de nouveaux contacts avec sa sœur. Elle était folle à l'idée que son fiancé ait préféré la compagnie de sa stupide petite sœur plutôt que la sienne.

Ainsi, le couple se disputa et le jeune homme décida de régler les problèmes présents seuls, afin de ne pas envenimer la situation avec sa charmante future épouse.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span>**** Alors ce chapitre vous plait-il autant que le prologue? Que pensez-vous des relations entre les Gilbert? Des raisons qui poussent Damon a se marier?**

****J********'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.****

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires, je prendrai le temps d'y répondre au prochain chapitre, puisque je n'ai pas le temps de la faire pour cette publication. Je m'en excuses. Néanmoins, j****'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous me ferrez le plaisir de laisser un petit message après votre lecture. Profitez-en bien, en espérant que le texte vous plaira. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 2<em>**

Après avoir diner chez les Salvatore, Elena était allée passer quelques heures chez son oncle et sa tante. Ces derniers étaient heureux de la revoir et voulaient tout savoir sur sa vie universitaire, si bien que la jeune femme ne rentra chez elle qu'à une heure du matin, attendue par une Katherine à moitié endormie, mais enragée comme jamais. Sa sœur lui avait reproché d'accaparer Damon, et lui avait intimé l'ordre de mettre de la distance entre elle et son fiancé. Puis elle était passé du coq à l'âne en changeant du tout au tout de sujet et en lui donnant rendez-vous à huit heures, afin d'aller lui trouver une robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Connaissant Katherine, cette idée de la prendre comme demoiselle d'honneur n'était qu'un moyen de l'humilier avec une robe horrible, pleine de fioritures immondes, si bien qu'Elena prenait cette matinée shopping comme une corvée qu'elle préférerait éviter. Ainsi, à sept heures, lorsque son réveil sonna, la jeune femme recouvrit sa tête avec sa couette, et dût se faire force pour sortir du lit et aller prendre une douche avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Et à huit heures précises, sa sœur l'embarqua dans les magasins et lui fit essayer les pires modèles existants, tout en lui lançant des commentaires sanglants.

Une véritable humiliation! Mais ce n'était rien par rapport au choix de la robe qui était tout simplement IMMONDE. L'ainée des deux sœurs avait choisi pour sa demoiselle d'honneur une robe rose bonbon, bouffante et pleine de décorations colorées, avec un gros nœud pour nouer la taille. Si Elena subissait les railleries de Katherine dans le plus grand silence, elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose: faire flamber ce maudit accoutrement et s'imaginait un jour réussir à faire face à sa sœur pour lui dire ses quatre vérités bien méritées.

- Maintenant, il est temps d'aller décorer la salle de réception de l'hôtel, déclara joyeusement Katherine. Elena, tu t'occuperas de gonfler les ballons, je n'ai pas de pompe, il va te falloir du souffle! Ensuite, tu poseras les décorations prévues en hauteur!

Sa sœur la prenait pour une bonniche et lui demandait simplement de faire le plus gros du travail. Le plus pénible aussi. Pendant ce temps, Katherine siroterait un mojito et lui aboierait ses ordres tout en la rabaissant un peu plus en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une potiche.

Non merci!

Elena était peut-être serviable, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'aider Katherine. Une matinée avec elle avait suffit. De plus, la jeune femme avait d'autres engagements. Elle avait promit à Jenna et Alaric de garder leur bébé, Lucas, âgé de deux mois.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de l'expliquer à sa sœur, cette dernière s'énerva et se lança dans un monologue égocentrique tout en reprochant à Elena de faillir à ses devoirs de demoiselle d'honneur.

- Et tu en as pour combien de temps avec cet insupportable marmot? Cracha l'ainée.

- Quelques heures, le temps que Jenna revienne de son rendez-vous, répondit la femme, choquée par la violence des propos de sa sœur.

- Bien. Après tu as intérêt à venir à l'hôtel, m'aider dans les derniers préparatifs! Lui ordonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas croyable d'être idiote au point de prendre des engagements la veille d'un mariage auquel on doit être demoiselle d'honneur! Enfin de ta part, cela ne devrait même pas m'étonner. Et dire que tu es diplômée d'Harvard!

Comme toujours, la cadette ne répondit rien. De toute manière, même si elle se rebellait, Katherine ne l'écouterait pas. Ou alors, sa sœur irait se plaindre auprès de leurs parents et cette histoire lui retomberait sur le dos. Elena avait déjà eu droit à une leçon de sa mère la veille, elle ne voulait pas revoir ses parents lui expliquer à quel point Katherine et ses petits désirs étaient le centre de l'univers.

Elle préféra donc partir et rejoignit sa tante à la terrasse du Mystic Grill où elle déjeuna tout en gardant un œil bienveillant sur le bébé qui se réveillait doucement de sa sieste. Alors, lorsqu'il se mit à crier, Elena le prit dans ses bras et lui donna son biberon alors que Damon s'installait en face d'elle et l'observait avec amusement.

- Tu pouponnes déjà.

- J'adore ça. Et toi, tu ne travailles pas?

- Vacances avant le déménagement. J'ai donc quitter l'hôpital la semaine dernière, lui confia son ami avec regret. En tout cas tu gères super bien un nourrisson.

- C'est facile, sourit la jeune femme.

- Parle pour toi, l'auxiliaire de puériculture! Dés que je m'approche de mini Ric, il se met à pleurer! Ralla le jeune homme.

- Tu es pédiatre! S'exclama la jeune femme. Comment peux-tu craindre un bébé?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose avec les enfants que je soigne. Je suis leur médecin. Là je ne suis plus docteur et... Ce n'est plus la même chose.

- Mais si. Il s'agit toujours de soigner un bébé. Enfin il faut en prendre soin. C'est facile. Détend toi, lui conseilla la jeune femme. Les bébés sentent lorsque tu es tendu. Tu sais quoi, je termine de lui donner son biberon et tu lui ferras faire sa digestion. En attendant, détend toi. Commande toi donc un verre de bourbon pour patienter!

Le jeune homme obéit à la jeune femme et appela un serveur afin de commander son breuvage favori tout en tentant de convaincre qu'Elena qui allait encore une fois s'y prendre comme un pied avec le petit et l'énerver. Mais la jeune femme était têtue et persuadée que son ami saurait prendre soin de son cousin.

- Prêt, Damon?

- Heu… oui, bredouilla le jeune homme incertain.

- Tout ira bien, lui assura-t-elle avec gentillesse. Fait bien attention à sa tête, par contre!

Elena déposa le bébé dans les bras de Damon, rassurant encore son ami, et l'observa se débrouiller avec Lucas.

Il semblerait que l'ainé des Salvatore appliquait à la lettre les conseils de la brunette, et le bébé ne pleura pas. Elena esquissa un sourire de fierté et regarda Lucas fermer les yeux dans les bras de Damon.

- Félicitation, tu réussis même à l'endormir, murmura-t-elle en récupérant le bébé dans ses bras.

- Je crois que c'est grâce à toi, répondit-il simplement. Tu es magique avec les enfants. Tu t'y prends vraiment bien. Tu adores pouponner, c'est tellement naturel chez toi. Je suis certain qu'un jour, je rentrerai dans le Mystic Grill, et je trouverai plein de mini Elena autour de toi! Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Possible, enchaina-t-elle sur le même ton léger. Après tout, dit-elle avec plus de sérieux, que signifie être heureux si nous ne fondons pas une famille avec la personne que l'on aime? L'amour, la famille, sont les fondements du bonheur.

- Parfois le devoir envers ses proches, passe avant son propre bonheur Elena, déclara Damon sur un ton énigmatique.

La jeune femme fut interloquée par cette réponse, et tenta d'en savoir un peu plus, mais son ami ne se fit pas plus explicite et lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

- J'ai cru que… Comme tu as parlé de devoir, j'ai cru que tu avais mis ma sœur enceinte et que, par devoir, tu devais…

- Oh mon dieu, non, Katherine n'est pas enceinte! S'exclama Damon. Merci mon dieu que ce ne soit pas le cas! Comment as-tu pu croire…

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer la signification de sa phrase. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui le retenait de confier à Elena la véritable raison de son mariage. S'il le faisait, il avait l'impression qu'il s'ouvrait une porte de sortie. Si Elena savait pourquoi il épousait Katherine, il renoncerait à ce mariage rien qu'en croisant le regard désapprobateur qu'elle lui jetterait assurément.

- C'était seulement une phrase idiote, soupira-t-il pour toute justification. Elle ne se prêtait pas à une interprétation personnelle.

- D'accord, répondit Elena, peu certaine de cet argument.

- Au fait, c'était comment ta matinée shopping avec Katherine? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Ça s'est passé, soupira la jeune femme. Et disons que demain, je serai une imposante meringue rose avec un gros nœud dans le dos! Ironisa-t-elle.

- Oh, je vois.

- Dis moi, comment c'est arrivé, toi et Katherine? S'enquit la jeune femme. Et ne me répond pas, «c'est arrivé».

- Et bien, j'étais au Mystic Grill, je faisais la fête avec quelques amis. Katherine était là. On est rentré ensemble et… Les choses sont allées très vite, et maintenant…

À vrai dire, Damon lui-même n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour se retrouver avec Katherine Gilbert. Ce soir là, il avait trop bu, et le lendemain, il s'était réveillé avec la sœur d'Elena à ses côtés. Ensuite, le testament de son père avait été ouvert et il avait appris qu'il devait se marier. Alors il était resté avec Katherine et l'avait demandé en mariage assez rapidement afin de pouvoir aider financièrement sa mère.

Le restant de l'après-midi passa vite. Elena et Damon discutèrent longuement. La jeune femme tentait toujours de comprendre la relation entre son ami et sa sœur, mais le jeune homme restait toujours très évasif, et lorsque sa tante revint chercher Lucas, elle ne savait toujours pas ce que Damon trouvait à Katherine, ni même pourquoi il l'épousait.

L'après-midi avec Elena avait rendu Damon songeur. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, sa mère s'enquit de son état, et le jeune homme dut vite reprendre ses esprits puisque Marie semblait vouloir converser sérieusement avec lui.

La mère du jeune homme était aussi têtue et bornée que lui, elle comptait tout faire pour que son fils revienne sur sa décision d'épouser Katherine. Quitte à le manipuler un peu en utilisant Elena comme bon prétexte. Elle essayait de lui faire prendre conscience des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa meilleure amie, mais malheureusement, Damon refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était honorer le testament pour toucher l'argent qui lui était dû et soutenir financièrement sa mère.

- Très bien, alors, ne compte pas sur moi pour assister à cette mascarade, Damon! S'emporta Marie. Demain, je serai ici, dans ma maison, qui a plus d'importance pour toi que ton propre bonheur!

Après avoir rendu Lucas à sa tante Jenna et discuter longuement avec elle, Elena décida de se promener dans les rues commerçantes de Mystic Falls. Elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre Katherine à l'hôtel pour l'entendre lui brailler des ordres et se retrouver forcer à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Elle préférait rester seule et trainer sa carcasse triste de magasins en magasins, sans jamais rien acheter.

Elena songeait à sa dernière soirée avec Damon, avant son départ à l'université. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la maison d'invités des Salvatore et avaient passé une nuit blanche prés de la cheminée. Ils s'étaient alors confiés l'un à l'autre plus intimement que jamais, mais Elena s'était freinée et n'avait pas réussi à lui confier ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui. Elle craignait qu'il ne la rejette. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de perdre Damon pour toujours. Elle ne se pensait pas assez bien pour lui, et s'était persuadée qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir la même chose qu'elle à son égard.

Aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle le savait fiancé à Katherine, elle le regrettait. Aujourd'hui, elle songeait que peut-être Damon aurait accepté son amour et qu'il l'aurait même peut-être aimé en retour. Elle aurait alors tout sacrifié pour être avec lui. S'il aurait refusé de la suivre à Harvard, elle aurait claqué les portes de la prestigieuse université, simplement par amour pour lui. Elle serait alors avec Damon, peut-être même à la place de Katherine, ou même déjà mariée, parlerait de voyages et de fonder une famille. Mais ne serait certainement pas là, à errer comme une âme en peine dans les rues de la ville, à pleurer le mariage de l'amour de sa vie avec sa peste de sœur ainée.

Puis, lorsque la nuit tomba, elle rentra chez elle, prit son sac, et partit à l'hôtel pour rejoindre le restant dans sa famille. Ses parents lui avaient déjà téléphoné pour lui rappeler d'être à l'heure au diner de répétition et la jeune femme réalisa que pour la première fois, elle verrait Damon et Katherine ensemble. L'image des fiancés roucoulant ensemble lui donna des hautes le cœur insoutenable. Mais la réalité était encore pire. Katherine, comme à son habitude attirait l'attention sur elle, et comme elle se trouvait constamment pendu au bras de Damon, Elena ne cessait de voir sa sœur l'embrasser fougueusement ou avoir des gestes plutôt déplacés en publique. La seule fois où Damon pu soupirer, il était venu discuter avec elle un instant, mais Katherine avait fait une telle esclandre à sa sœur, qu'Elena, rouge de honte, était partie se réfugier auprès de Jeremy pendant que Damon et sa sœur se disputaient.

S'il avait bien une chose que Damon Salvatore détestait, c'était bien que quelqu'un se mêle de ses affaires et de ses fréquentations. Katherine allait peut-être devenir son épouse, mais en aucun cas elle n'allait l'empêcher d'avoir des contacts avec Elena, sa meilleure amie. Il comptait bien profiter de sa présence le temps qu'il serait à Mystic Falls, et il comptait bien rester avec elle et reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes dés qu'il reviendrait en ville pour des occasions où ils seraient de nouveau réunis.

Le reste du repas passa lentement pour Elena. Assise à côté de Jeremy, elle discutait avec son frère et Bonnie du quotidien et noyait son chagrin dans les verres de champagnes qui lui étaient régulièrement servis. Et après le repas, lorsque tous repartirent de leur côté, la jeune femme décida de continuer la soirée au night-club de l'hôtel où elle confia son chagrin au barman qui lui servait toujours plus de champagne:

- Et ma mère, mon adorable mère, n'est pas venue me demander comment je prenais la nouvelle! Hurla-t-elle, ivre. Non, ma mère est venue me rappeler de ne pas contrarier l'avenir de Katherine et de rester bien sagement à ma place sans dire un mot. Parce que les sentiments de ma sœur, ses projets et son bonheur sont le centre d'intérêt pour mes parents. Ils ont trois enfants, mais seule Katherine compte. Demain leur parfait enfant va se marier avec l'amour de ma vie, et je vais devoir endurer cette horrible cérémonie sans rien laisser transparaitre alors que d'ordinaire je suis un livre ouvert! Et le pire, le pire dans l'histoire, ce ne sont pas mes parents, mais Damon. Katherine va le faire souffrir. Elle est égoïste, narcissique et despotique. C'est une femme cruelle, pleine de méchanceté. Elle n'est pas faite pour lui. Mais ma sœur est belle, c'est tout ce qui compte. Katherine est même parfaite, tout le monde ne jure que par elle. Mais la vérité: c'est une mégère! Une pouffiasse sans cœur qui mériterait une bonne pair de claque!

La jeune femme soupira, puis commanda un autre verre en reprenant son monologue:

- J'avais toujours espéré qu'il me verrait. Je suis là, j'existe! Damon aurait pu me regarder et se rendre compte… Mais je suis totalement inintéressante. Je devrais partir. Partir loin de tout le monde et ne plus jamais les revoir. Mais je ne peux pas. Damon, je l'aime trop pour couper les ponts avec lui. Je ne suis qu'une idiote!

Le pauvre barman écoutait la jeune femme déblatérer ses histoires de famille et ses histoires de cœur sans arriver à se dépêtrer de la jeune femme. Elena était totalement ivre, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, ni même ce qu'elle faisait. Après sa séance de psychanalyse – et de beuverie! –, elle était partie, titubante, danser de manière provocante sur le dance-floor et semblait tout à fait à l'aise lorsque plusieurs hommes flirtaient avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, à l'opposé de la salle, dans un coin isolé, Damon, son frère et Alaric, son meilleur ami, enteraient la vie de garçon du jeune homme. Ils buvaient du bourbon, à forte dose, et un peu ivres désormais, ils se remémoraient bruyamment les pires situations dans lesquelles le futur marié avait pu se mettre avec certaine de ses conquêtes.

- Tu t'es quand même retrouvé coincé dans un ascenseur avec une folle dingue qui se baladait avec un couteau dans son sac! Se moqua Stefan.

- Et je m'en suis sorti, en ce moment je suis là avec vous! Rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Enfin tu as occupé la demoiselle pour qu'elle mette ses envies de meurtres de côté! Souligna Ric plein de sous-entendu.

- Primo, elle ne voulait tuer personne! Elle voulait seulement castré son ex infidèle qui s'avérait être mon voisin de l'époque. Je l'ai convaincu que la meilleure des vengeances était de s'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu. Elle était mignonne!

- Il est fou! Stefan, ton frère est fou! Tu devrais consulter Damon, tu as vraiment un problème là!

- Il a fait pire, soupira le cadet des Salvatore. Un jour, mon père la retrouvé ligoté dans la bibliothèque! Damon avait rencontré une fille, il l'avait ramené à la maison, et la nana l'avait attaché pour lui faire les poches!

- Méfie toi, Katherine est tout a fait capable de te faire ce genre de coups, se moqua Alaric. Je ne devrais pas dire ça parce qu'il s'agit de ma nièce, mais Katherine est intéressée par l'argent et… C'est une véritable peste! Mec, un conseil, fuit avant de te retrouver coincé entre les sales pattes de cette mégère!

Damon ne répondit rien. Il connaissait Katherine et ses défauts, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se marier.

Les bouteilles de Bourbon vides, le jeune homme décida de laisser son frère et son ami se moquer de ses conquêtes passées sans lui, et décida d'aller au bar passé une nouvelle commande. Et lorsque son regard se tourna vers la piste de danse, il aperçut Elena entourée d'inconnue, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il accourut après de la jeune femme, et dans un élan possessif, il la tira des griffes des mâles en rut qui lui tournaient autour.

- Damon, mon Damon, tu es venu! S'écria la jeune femme en lui sautant au cou.

- Elena je crois que tu as trop bu, murmurera le jeune homme, inquiet.

- Champagne, rigola la brunette, fière d'elle. Et toi, Bourbon?

- Oui, mais je supporte mieux l'alcool que toi, princesse. Aller, viens, je te ramène à ta chambre.

- Non! Hurla la jeune femme. Je veux danser. Viens danser, Damon, dit-elle en affichant une mine boudeuse.

Le jeune homme céda et se retrouva bien vite dans une position inconfortable. Elena était pendue à son cou et il se surprit à apprécier une telle proximité. Peut-être était-ce dût à l'alcool, mais les deux jeunes gens se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle était bien trop saoule pour se rendre compte de son comportement aguicheur, et lui n'était pas tout à fait sobre pour réussir à lui résister, si bien qu'ils finirent la nuit ensemble, dans la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span>**** Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ou déçu? Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera? Le mariage aura-t-il lieu?**

**J****'attends avis et théories - même et surtout les plu farfelues - avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


End file.
